


The Scarlet Room

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A spicy character study, Alternate Universes, Bad guys, Dangerous Boys, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, F/M, For you to get your sin out too, Just fun randomness to get my sin out, Kinks and Fetishes Welcome, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Safe Boys, Smut, Star Sansi, request fic, science sans, you get what you pay for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s been a long time since you’ve had companionship, and even longer since you’ve found time for yourself.There are monsters that can help with that.If you're brave enough to enter The Scarlet Room.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Anonymous





	1. A Mysterious Door

You’re walking down the street, a normal if not slightly overcast sky hanging overhead as your mind wanders it’s intrusive and conflicting thoughts. It’s been a long time since you’ve had companionship, and even longer since you’ve found time for yourself among the dredges and long hours at work. You can't even remember when you last spoke to another person.

Life had gotten away from you, and you hadn't even noticed.

Turning down the usual alleyway you always took home you pause. Before you is not your usual shortcut, but instead a set of deep red double doors, with a soft velvet sign above the entryway written in a delicate cursive script.

**The Scarlet Room**

You look around yourself but there doesn’t appear to be anything else different about the alleyway, try as you might to look up to see where exactly the doors attach you see nothing. It’s as if the doors have sprung up from nowhere to lead to exactly that, nothing. Hesitantly you step closer and jolt as a light swirling of magic coalesces and twists to form a floating gold contract, it’s ethereal glow somehow making the light around you darken and bend in order to better highlight the contract’s enticing aura.

Slowly you reach for it and gasp as it falls into your hand, it’s bizarre warmth shooting tingles up your arm. You take a moment to gather yourself and begin looking over only to frown. Your gaze snaps between words such as offers and skeletons, morose sentences of promised pleasure and forewarned possible pain. 

Just what were you even looking at?

You contemplate tossing it away and going back the way you came but you still. It’s essentially promising you the one thing that had been bothering you not but a moment before.

A chance to escape your loneliness.

Your gaze pans over to see a small needle like apparatus floating beside you, it’s call for a drop of your blood beguiling as well as frightening. Taking a deep breath you flick the tip of your thumb over it, letting out a hiss as the crimson drop falls onto the contract and sprawls your name across it, gliding and moving as if pushed by the tip of an invisible fountain pen. Once it's finished the contract vanishes, and the doors swing open.

It’s a large lounge like area that greets you, decorated in the various shades of red it’s name denotes. You can see windows below hanging curtains; showing areas you didn’t see from the outside with various skeleton monsters, both tall and short, are all gathered around doing many things. Some are swimming at a large pool, smoking in a bar like area, sleeping in hammocks. All of them look similar in one way or another but stand out with their choice of dress or markings.

What have you gotten yourself into?

“Are you going to stand there all day?” You jolt and look straight ahead to wide oak stained desk.

One of the skeleton monsters is leaned back in the desk’s worn looking black chair, donning a shimmering hoodie with a long crimson scarf flowing around him as he tosses a knife up and down lazily, the blade spinning and making a faint tinging sound as it lands in his curled phalanges. One hand is tucked behind his skull as he eyes you, a lax grin widening the longer he looks at you, with dark haunting sockets and mismatched colored lights of red and blue.

“Uh...”

You can’t find words.

With a smirk he catches the blade and seemingly pockets it before sitting up and eyeing you, shifting his bony chin to his hand with a lackadaisical hum. Something about him worries you, so you don’t move closer, which only makes his grin impossibly stretch. Before him you spot a small sign with a name plate that looks as if it’s changeable, however it’s scratched out, and the unmoving text above it reads reception.

“Welcome to The Scarlet Room. Not often I get someone wandering in on my turn at desk jockey." He chuckles.

"Looking for some fun are we? Look no further, I know _dust_ what you need.”


	2. Our Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> List subject to alteration~

**Safe Monsters - Sansi**  
Sans - Undertale  
Red - Underfell  
Blue - Underswap  
Black - Fellswap  
Wine - Fellswap Gold  
Don - Mobtale  
Beats - Dancetale  
Lust - Lusttale  
Sci - Sciencetale  
Feather - Birdtale  
Monk - Underpray  
Pluto - Outertale  
Epic - Epictale  
General - Inverted Fate  
G - Underpatch  
Ink  
Dream

 **Safe Monsters - Papyri**  
Papyrus - Undertale  
Edge - Underfell  
Stretch - Underswap  
Mutt - Fellswap  
Braces - Fellswap Gold  
Consigliere - Mobtale  
Tango - Dancetale  
Desire - Underlust  
Beaker - Inverted Fate  
Albino - Birdtale  
Star - Outertale  
Angel - Underhell

 **Dangerous Monsters - Sansi**  
Dusty - Dusttale  
Axe - Horrortale  
Chop - Butchertale  
Dragon - Blighttale  
Demon - Underhell  
Fresh  
Error  
Nightmare  
Killer

 **Dangerous Monsters - Papyri**  
Bones - Disbelief  
Crooks - Horrortale  
Doctor - Butchertale  
Mask - Blighttale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are accepted in comments or on [tumblr](https://thescarletroomau.tumblr.com/)


	3. Prices and Rules

Welcome to The Scarlet Room~

Here we host generous interactions and private one on one time with your favorite skeletons of the Undertale/Deltarune universes. Rather your intentions lean towards the platonic or romantic! Be aware this is a service though, any bonds or wayward attachments formed I urge you to take with caution for you could easily end up with your heart broken precious thing...Or worse~

 **Platonic Interactions**  
An hour of talking or the like with any skeleton you choose.  
1000g/+3000g per additional skeleton

A trip outside to one of our secure locations together.  
5000g/+2000g per additional skeleton

BE WARNED  
Unlike with our platonic offers, death or injury is likely to occur depending on the monster you choose to take to your bed, we have a non-liability clause in the NDA you sign upon entering The Scarlet Room if you would like additional information.

 **Romantic interactions**  
One night stand  
6000g/+2000g per additional skeleton

Multiple Night Stay - Week long package  
12,000g plus your choice of up to three skeletons 

Kinks - Gloryholes, Knifeplay, BDSM, Etc  
5000g-13,000g/+1000g per additional skeleton, depending on desired taste please be aware the skeletons have the right to refuse.

Virtual Interface - Sexting, Calls, Video, VR  
2000g/+3000 per additional skeleton

 **Special Members only offers**  
For those that wish to become an official lifetime member of The Scarlet Room a one time purchase of 200,000g is required for a play pass. With a play pass you gather play points for every interaction and purchase you make that can be spent towards offers not open to the public. Be aware if rules are broken however your pass can be revoked.

Breeding with one skeleton - Egg laying, etc  
8000pp/+3000pp per additional night

Gangbang Discount  
10,000pp with up to four skeletons

Bara Enhancement  
3000pp/+2000 per additional skeleton 

Bitty Downsize  
9000pp/+1000 per additional skeleton

 **Rules**  
1\. No one is to disclose the location, events, nor members of The Scarlet Room to anyone outside of the room and known affiliates.  
2\. All patrons must be at least 18 or older~  
3\. You may bring a plus one, but they agree to the same rules you do even if they won’t be making a return.  
4\. No Toriels, Charas, Frisks, or Jerrys allowed.  
5\. We are all inclusive, meaning we welcome you regardless of gender or orientation, we are all about love here and it’s many forms.  
6\. Due to some of our monsters working for other parlors or lounges as well we ask you to not inquire as to their business there or what goes on at those locations. Your only concern should be for what happens here in The Scarlet Room. (Though you are more than welcome to ask about details to those areas)  
7\. All forms, NDAs, must be signed in blood or you will not be allowed in to The Scarlet Room or to redeem our services~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be paying attention to requests so please make sure you use the correct amount to prove you've read this ^^


	4. A Clumsy Impression (Science Sans)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon: *stumbles in shyly* Can I have a night with Sci please? *sets down 6kg*

Dusty raises an inquisitive brow, his smile curving into a devilish smirk. You don’t know why the look he gives you seems so knowing but he merely shrugs as he leans forward and stabs the tip of his blade into the side of the money bag you’ve placed down. 

The action is enough to jolt you, the echoing sound of the blade slicing and thumping dully enough to make your heart race, and it’s almost a struggle not to shake as he slowly drags the money over to him tantalizingly slowly.

“Heh, don’t know why you’d pick that guy.” He taunts as he opens the bag and begins to absently count the gold, his mismatched eyelights flickering up to you with a smugness as he flips a coin absently in his hand. 

“But sure, have fun, he should be in his room right now.”

Uncomfortably you shift and head towards the set of doors off to the side that you can just barely see half-concealed behind a draping tapestry. As soon as you reach it and curl your fingers around it’s finely polished brass handle a snicker distracts you.

Wearily you glance back up at the impromptu receptionist but he doesn’t glance at you once, merely leans back in his chair as he folds one dangerously clawed hand behind his skull and begins flipping his knife through the air. 

However he seems to know you’re watching as his tone comes out a drawl, “Try not to scream if you end up accidently leaving with a tail hehehe.” 

Who had the bright idea to let this monster man the desk?

Swallowing nervously you try your best to ignore him as you turn the handle and exit the room. Immediately you feel something similar to rushing wind surround you, darkness that lasts but a moment flickering and then brightening to reveal a rather plain looking hallway with heavy oak doors lining it. Throwing a glance back you notice the way you came has vanished.

There’s nowhere to go other than forward.

You suck in a breath and move to the first one you see and immediately your eyes alight on a golden plaque with a neat and cursive name inscribed into it. “Sans” 

Assuming that Sci’s room would also have his own name you proceed further down, your feet moving noisily against the plush blue carpeting in the otherwise silent passage. You swear to yourself that you vaguely hear muffled moaning and high pitched whines every now and again but the noises are so subtle you almost don’t believe it, even though you know better given the purpose of this place.

Your heart races at the thought of yourself making those same ecstatic cries soon.

Finally you spot it, your chosen skeleton’s name finely engraved and intricately detailed, standing out to you like an alluring beacon as you hastily step near it. Drawing a sharp breath in you knock, or attempt to as the door swings open the moment you put the first bit of pressure against it. 

Was it rude to simply walk in without announcing yourself? 

Hesitantly you nudge the door further open and call out Sci’s name, your voice dying quickly as your eyes go wide at what you see. It is a pristine white room with walls and flooring made of a shimmering metallic, and every which way you glance there is a dazzling illuminated machine or table littered with notes and blueprints, every bit of space not wasted or unoccupied in the slightest.

You jolt at the sound of something dropping and quickly whip around to see who you guess is Sci, hunched over and muttering to himself at a suspicious green liquid on the floor with shattered glass dangerously pooled near his thick black rubber boots. Giving an exasperated sigh he straightens and turns to face you, his long white lab coat spinning out almost like that of a cape with the movement as his eyelights dilate with surprise. 

Quickly you utter an apology, fearful that it was your fault that he dropped whatever it was he’d been so clearly working on. 

He blinks in confusion before laughing good naturedly. “No, don’t worry about that, I have a few more samples already standing by. I’m actually pretty clumsy.”

At his reassurance you relax, but quickly tense again as he approaches you and stops with barely an inch of space between you. Your breathing turns short to see he is nearly the same height if not an inch or two taller than you, and faintly you can smell cinnamon and bubble gum wafting off of him, a sweet yet charming musk.

“Have to admit you did startle me though, not every day I get a beautiful human calling on me of all monsters.”

Those words were worrying to you.

You timidly ask after them, afraid to offend him but he waves you off with a somber grin.

“It’s...demoralizing to be picked last, even after the darker monsters.” His grin tilts up into a smirk as he gently curls a phalange to grip your chin, his tone dropping an octave. “But you’re here now and that’s what matters.”

A gasp tries to slip out but he easily swallows it as he presses his mouth to yours, his teeth sliding apart as a wet and warm tongue caresses your lips in pleading earnestness. You quiver in excitement as you open to him and moan lewdly the moment his magical appendage surrounds and strokes against your vibrating taste buds. You don't even notice as he pulls you the rest of the way into his room and shuts the door.

Sci lets out a relieved sigh, one that sounds as if from a man who’s been starved, and angles you easily to pin your hips against a random work table with his own. 

Curiously you don’t feel anything, but before you can try to break away to comment one of his hands slips past the band of your pants. With a jolt you arch and practically mew as he expertly finds the thin lace of your panties and pushes them aside.

With a slight slurp he breaks the kiss to growl into your ear, “I bet those look really nice, but we have all night for you to model them for me, right now I just want to _feel_ you.”

You give a hasty nod right before you feel him spread your folds and press a single finger into your depths, the smoothness of his bones sending pleasant chills and spikes of disarming vertigo through your heart and stomach that leaves you writhing against him.

He chuckles, “We have all night, and I’m going to savor it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the Banana Lounge by [Banana](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/uhhbananafrappe) on Tumblr.  
> Just a fun little thing to practice writing and character stuff!


End file.
